Broken
by WhiteFluff
Summary: Bad boy Natsu and good girl Lucy end up falling in love? Lots of build up in this dramatic, tragic love story.
1. Chapter 1

**Broken.**

( I own nothing! Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail. . )

"_Ring around the rosy! A pocket of posies! Ashes, ashes! We all fall down!"_

_The children fell down in a perfect circle, holding hands, and giggling loudly._

"_Hey, guys? Think we'll be together forever? And ever and ever and ever?" A salmon pink haired boy asked the group._

"_Of course, you fire blazing idiot." Gray smiled, proud of his remark. Everyone started giggling except for, Natsu of course._

"_What you say, you stupid cold stripper." At that, everyone started laughing._

"_OH I'M GOING TO GET YOU!" Gray ran up, before you know it, only in his underwear and ran for Natsu, who just stood there._

"_Cut.. It..OUT!" The scarlet haired girl screamed at the two, approaching them slowly. Everyone stopped laughing and sat up._

"_AH! ERRZZAA!" The boys started running towards their homes as Erza smirked and glared at the rest of them.  
"GO ON! Get home!" Erza screamed, feeling power just because she's the strongest and oldest. Though, everyone respected her._

"_Yes sir!" They all ran away, soft giggles fading away in the distance, just as their presence. After a few moments, Erza skipped away happily back into her home._

* * *

"Lucy Heartfilia!" Mr. Akatsuki said for the tenth time. Lucy immediately snapped out of her flashback and smiled innocently.

"Yes, Mr. Akatsuki?" Lucy asked as she heard soft laughs from the other students.

"Can you remind the class what we are doing tomorrow?" Mr. Akatsuki asked. He has always wanted to get Lucy embarrassed by the class, everyone else has been embarrassed by him except for her and one other student. He smiled deviously as Lucy didn't say a word.

"Well-" Mr. Akatsuki got cut off as Natsu Dragneel walked into the class and made his way to his seat. "Twenty eight minutes late. Do you have a pass, Mr. Dragneel?" Mr. Akatsuki asked.

"Nope, we go through this every time, I never have a damn pass." Natsu replied calmly, not scared of Mr. Akatsuki's anger.

"Whatever, I won't waste my time on you." Everyone nearly gasped in surprise. Lucy watched Natsu walk to his seat. Natsu and Lucy stopped talking in the seventh grade because they fell into different crowds. He was the bad boy of the school and Lucy was the sweet, innocent good girl. Now it's their senior year of high school and they still don't talk, though they're civil. "Well, Ms. Hearfilia, do you know-"

"We're starting our project." Lucy said simply, sitting in perfect posture and smiled proudly. Mr. Akatsuki swore under his breath. "_I'll get her next time.." _He thought.

"Very well," he said as the bell rang for lunch. "And do NOT forget your homework, especially you, Mr. Dragneel." Mr. Akatsuki sat in his seat, getting out his lunch from his drawer.

"Like that'll happen." Natsu replied and started to walk out of class when he accidentally bumped into Lucy. She stumbled and dropped her books.

"Hey, would you watch-" Natsu started and stopped as soon as he saw it was Lucy. Everyone left the class except for Lucy, Natsu, and Mr. Akatsuki, who was too mesmerized in his sandwich to pay attention. "Hey, I'm sorry, my fault.." Natsu said, crouching down and helped her with her books. Lucy was shocked at this. Since when was Natsu nice?

"Um, no problem, thanks." Lucy replied and smiled slightly, when he handed her the rest of her books. "See you around." Lucy said, leaving the class.

"Yeah, bye." Natsu said and ran his fingers through his hair. Little did they know that Mr. Akatsuki was watching the whole thing.

"_Oh..I finally got you both, Ms. Heartfilia and Mr. Dragneel... just wait until tomorrow comes" _Mr. Akatsuki smirked and started to eat his food again.

* * *

Lucy put her books in her locker and grabbed her lunch as images of Natsu crossed her mind. No matter how much she tries, they still keep coming.

"Hey Luccyyy~!" Lisanna Strauss walked towards Lucy, smiling at her and holding a hand of a familiar boy, though Lucy couldn't guess the name.

"Hey, who's the guy?" Lucy asked. "Whatever not important, sorry to ruin your lunch, but I need to talk to your girlfriend." Lucy dragged her away from him before he can answer. They ran through the halls and out the school, sitting at an "outdoor bench table", that's what Lucy calls it at least.

"What is it?!" Lisanna asked, sitting down with Lucy. Lisanna studied Lucy's eyes, trying to read them. _"Bad grades? No..good grades! No.. that's not it either. Think Lisanna, think.." _Lisanna though until it hit her.

Hard.

A book flew right on her head and hit her. "OW!" Lisanna screamed, looking around to see that it was the one and only, Gray Fullbuster... shirtless. "GRAY, YOU DAMNED STRIPPER! What the hell?!" Lisanna screamed at him.

"HEY I AM NOT A STRIPPER! And sorry, I was aiming for Jellal, you could so see him and Erza making out.." Gray defended as everyone turned around. Yep. There they were, thinking that a couple of trees can hide them.

"That's what we should be doing...baby.." Juvia came, literally, out of no where and wrapped her arms around Gray. Gray screamed like a girl and ran around the table, sitting next to Lucy as Lucy laughed at him.

"It's about a boy isn't it?" Lisanna asked Lucy who smiled innocently and not answering yet. After a few moments of silence, Lucy said, "Natsu freaking Dragneel." Lucy said.

"What about him?" Erza asked, holding Jellal's hand as everyone obviously held back their laughter. They decided not to say anything, knowing that Erza will kick everyone's ass.

"Well, he bumped into me after class today, and usually he'll yell at the person for even being near him, but he actually helped me pick up my stuff!" Lucy did a weird victory dance and everyone laughed at her,

"I think it's a bad idea to hang with him," Levy pointed out as she sat down on the table, "He's not the same guy anymore, Luce." Although she gave them a mini lecture, she still smiled.

"Well, I was going to get with him after, but now you can keep him." Lisanna said, smiling.

"Whatever, I'm going to take a walk, you know, rest my mind a bit." Lucy smiled, as usual and waved bye to her friends, walking down a secret path around the school. She looked down as she walked, only occasionally looking up to see where she was going. She looked back down.

"_What the hell am I thinking? Natsu changed, completely. There is probably no way he would be friends with me again. But I mean, damn, he's just so-" _ Lucy's thoughts were cut off when she bumped into someone, again. "Sexy." Lucy flushed red and looked up to see Natsu smiling at her. "I MEANT SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN SEXY, I MEAN, WHY WOULD I SAY SEXY?!" Lucy rambled on until she ran out of breath and sighed as Natsu laughed, which is only heard unless it's sarcastic, but this one was real.

"I just figured you were thinking about a celebrity of some sort, but okaayy..?" Natsu said as he smiled a toothy grin. "Well, it's the second time we bumped into each other, would you say it's fate?" Lucy flushed red, winning Natsu a cocky smirk. "Listen, my friend Gajeel really likes Levy, so I thought maybe you and I can do a little match making, he's kind of lonely-" Natsu was cut off by a hard punch on the shoulder.

"I AM NOT LONELY PINKY!" Gajeel turned back to Lucy and smiled. "But, yeah, I need some help getting her." Lucy smiled, giggling at Natsu as he fell on the ground. "Go up to her and ask to join our book club. That's probably the only way of actually talking to her. You too, Pinky."

"MY NAME ISN'T PINKY, IT'S NATSU!" Natsu got up as Lucy laughed at him. "Book club? I ain't joining no book-" Natsu was cut off.

"Ah, yes, and use proper English when you speak, Levy hates that. She also hates bad boys, so when you come in, don't wear a leather jacket, in fact don't wear black, it's boring. Wear a plain white shirt that shows off your muscles and jeans. At the end of the session, walk up to her and compliment the book, she'll think your cute and then ask her to go out for lunch." Lucy smiled at her whole scenario as Gajeel nodded at this and thanked Lucy. "HEY! Why am I going?" Natsu asked and looked at Lucy as she smiled at this.

"Because, if you come, Gajeel won't look like the biggest idiot there." And at that, Lucy spun her heal and turned to go back to school.

"HEY!-" Natsu was cut off with a punch in the face by Gajeel. "THIS BETTER WORK, PINKY, OR I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**AH! This fanfiction is really fun to make.**

**Thank you for your favorites and such.**

**- WhiteFluff.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Broken.**

( I own nothing! Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail. . )

* * *

"Gajeel, hold still!" Lucy said as she attempted to take out his piercings. Natsu watched, enjoying every minute of this.

"No! This is a symbol of my life! If you take them out, I'll be a walk9ing body with no soul!" Gajeel replied. Lucy stopped with her jaw dropped open. She couldn't believe what he just said, it was so deep. Gajeel noticed her sudden reaction and stopped fighting her grip. "What?!" he asked rudely.

"You..and Levy..are so perfect! Oh my god, you guys are both so deep and I bet you like poetry because that was so poetic..." Lucy went on and on as Natsu went up to Gajeel and took out all of his piercings in a second.

"OW! Oh, hey thanks man." Gajeel said as they both fist bumped. Lucy looked very confused.

"I did the same thing! How is Natsu different than what I was doing?!" Lucy crossed her arms over her chest, for some reason, pissed off.

"He just has skill." At this, they all stared at each other and Gajeel and Lucy busted out laughing and Natsu stood there confused. "What?" Natsu asked, sad that he didn't catch on.

"Nothing. It's nothing. You wouldn't get it." Lucy responded and wiped her tears from laughing so hard. "Both of you go change." Lucy said, throwing outfits at them. Natsu and Gajeel both went into different rooms of Lucy's extremely large house and after a while, they both went into that room looking like thugs, but came out looking like men.

"You guys look really good." Lucy said, smiling at them. They returned a smile and Lucy threw two books at them, which they both caught surprisingly. Lucy stood up and started walking out of her house as the others followed. She skipped toward her car and went into the driving seat.

"Yo, bro, she has a Ferrari!" Gajeel scream-whispered to Natsu. But he wasn't looking at that. He was looking at Lucy. _"I love the way she talks, walks, smiles, giggles, just everything she's pre-WAIT WHAT ARE YOU SAYING GET A GRIP SHE'S LUCY!" _Natsu quickly pushed those thoughts away as they both went in her car.

"Gajeel, skim through the book so you won't seem like a complete idiot. Natsu..please don't be an idiot." Lucy smiled and and Gajeel laughed at him. Natsu and Gajeel fought all the way to Levy's house. "ALRIGHT!" Lucy screamed as the both quickly stopped fighting and looked at Lucy.

"We're here. Gajeel, stop sweating. Natsu stay with me at all times."

Natsu looked confused. "Wait..why?" Natsu asked Lucy. Lucy felt her face getting slightly warmer, Natsu noticed this, but pretended he didn't.

"Because, you will ruin the plan!" Lucy shouted and groaned storming out of the car. They both followed her, not saying a word as she knocked on the door. Levy, looking amazingly beautiful to Gajeel, opened the door for him.

"Hey Lucy..these are..?" Levy asked, confused and looking at Gajeel, secretly pleased at his looks. Lucy smiled, "You know Natsu, and this is Gajeel. They are committed to the book club, and I already gave the spare books I had." Levy stared the two down, listening to Lucy's words in her head. "Okay, fine." Levy smiled at them as Gajeel followed her as she went over the rules and such. Natsu almost followed them, but Lucy took Natsu's hand before he could go in.

"What?" Natsau asked, letting her hand hold his. Lucy stared at him like a know-it-all. "Give them some space!" She said and waited a couple of seconds before going into Levy's house. Everyone sat at the couch, some sat on chairs, but Gajeel and Levy sat on the loveseat, and since there were no other seats left, so they took the other loveseat. They were sitting really close to each other, shoulders touching and both of there faces warm, the same goes for Levy and Gajeel.

"Now," Levy began syaing, as leader and founder of the Levy-chan Book Club, "Natsu and Gajeel are both newcomers, so let's try our best to be friendly towards them. Anyway, let's began reading chapter one of A Child Called It by David Pelzer."

* * *

The book club ended up reading most of the book, but the rest they had to read on their own. Most of the girls cried during this, knowing about the book. Lucy looked next to her to notice a sleeping, peaceful Natsu sleeping away on the couch. _"He's so cute when he sleeps, I could just stroke his hair out of his face and-OH MY GOSH SHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUP!" _Lucy though to herself and quickly moved the images out of her head.

"Natsu, wake up." Lucy shook him a little and he woke up quickly, since he was only in a light sleep. He looked at Lucy and saw a tear down her cheek. He finally faced her completely and gently stroked her tear away from her cheek. Lucy was shocked at this, though she didn't leap back or move away.

"Lucy, are you okay?" Natsu asked, dazing out in her big brown eyes, probably her best feature.

"Yeah, it was just the book was sad." Lucy blushed lightly and, to what seemed like took all her effort, turned away to look at Gajeel and Levy. You can tell Gajeel cried and so did Levy, and they were comforting each other, discussing it. Lucy tuned everyone out, trying to hear what the were saying.

"Yeah, I can't wait to go to lunch with you! Pick me up here at around 2:30." Levy said in her perky voice. Lucy couldn't quite figure out what Gajeel was saying, but she couldn't tell he was blushing. Lucy couldn't help herself, she smiled and squealed excitingly, hug-tackling Natsu on the couch.

"Hey, Luc-" Natsu was cut off by Lucy's giggles. "She said yes! He asked her out and she said yes!" Lucy laughed as Natsu lay down, smiling and obliviously twirling her hair, breathing in her scent and just thinking about her. Every sound just tuned out, All of his senses everything stopped, except his thoughts. He finally stopped thinking and replied to her, "Wow, that's great!" Natsu smiled and frowned when she pulled away, luckily she didn't notice.

"Lets go back to my house, shall we?" Lucy asked, smiling at him. Natsu smiled back, with that toothy grin Lucy loved. "Sure thing, Luce." Natsu said as he picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder and started to walk away.

"Hey, Levy! Nice book, so touching, it really broke Lucy and my heart, can't wait to come back next week!" Natsu told her as Lucy started banging his back. "NATSU! Put me down!" Luct giggled and he smirked.

Gajeel looked at Levy and smiled, "See you tomorrow." Gajeel told her and she smiled. "Bye guys!" Levy replied and waved goodbye at them.

When they got to Lucy's car, Natsu finally put her down and smiled at her. "Party at Lucy's house! Wopp woop!" he started to do a weird, good try at a disco dance as Lucy laughed at him. "Yeah, if you call a party Gajeel, you, my little cousin, and I. Then sure. That's a party at my house." Lucy replied and got in her car as did Gajeel and Natsu.

"Little kids?! I love little kids!" Natsu shouted before he got in the car, winning him a lot of weird, terrified stares. Gajeel and Lucy just laughed at him, as she drove away in her car with them, to her house.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I love your reviews! Keep favoriting and following like the lovely internet users you are!**

**So, there are going to be a lot of couples through out this fanfic.**

**It will be cute.**

**Don't worry your pretty heads.**

**Bye bye now.**


End file.
